Temporal Shift 056-A
by Xie Mingde
Summary: What happened to Kendrix after "Power of Pink"? Part 4 up.
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: This is my first Power Rangers story, so be kind please. I appreciate reviews but will not pay attention to flames. The Power Rangers and other references to the show do not belong to me, they belong to Saban. The characters I have made up are my property. 

Setting: This takes place right after "Power of Pink" I have taken the liberty of pretty much rearranging the galaxy and what not as it works better this way, Mirinoi and Kerova are now close to Earth, pretty much in the same 50 light year sphere. And I have taken the liberty of making up history between C2D and Lost Galaxy, also I am setting the date of launch for Terraventure as 2004. 

Temporal Shift 056-A

Part 1

The familiar buzz of machinery was the first thing Kendrix was aware of as she came to. At first she wasn't quite aware of what was going on as her mind groggily came online. Her eyes pulled themselves open and the hazy blur of colour and light slowly focussed into existence as her memories from her previous experince came flooding back to her; 'I was in that energy column; I struck the sword... Cassie, is she all right? I must be in the Astroship.' 

She began to take in the surroundings, and much to her dismay they looked nothing like the medical facilities of the Astroship or Terraventure; infact, most of the displays and machinery she saw seemed quite a bit more advanced from what she was used to. She was about to call out for someone when the door across from her bed opened and a man walked in.

"Good Morning, Ms. Morgan, my name is Doctor Pandit." 

Kendrix focussed in on the man, He appeared to be an Indian man in his late 40s or early 50s, and his black hair was starting to turn white which contrasted his dark, brown skin. She began to open her mouth, but then felt it go slack when she stared aghast as he raised his hand over a table and what appeared as holographic displays flashed to life in front of him. 

She was aware that Earth had just entered into the Interstellar scene, and that it had received a substantial technological advancement by the Kerovans, but she had never heard of the Kerovans having any of this. Her mind entered into analysis mode, and she began to put the facts together to establish where she was; 'Am I on another world? I haven't met many other species, but Maya's looked pretty much like humans, on the outside at least. And the Kerovans were pretty similar except for their hair... So one possibility is that I am on an alien world and that this Dr. Pandit is not human. Or I could have been in a coma... but I would have had to have been out for... several years." Her heart began to sink at that thought. 'Well, I better just put that theory to rest.'

"How long have I been out of it?" she coughed out, getting used to using her voice again after having given it a rest. She did not like the smile that spread across the doctor's face after she asked the question.

"Well, that depends on what you can tell us. In total, adding the day that you have been unconscious since you arrived here... I would have to say about 157 years."


	2. Part 2

Once again, I do not own the Power Rangers, and I am using them purely for non-profit entertainment value. This is part two, I hope this will help stimulate some more response. I realize that there is no action, yet. But I am setting things up, rather slowly. I will have part three up sometime this weekend hopefully. Again please read and review.

Temporal Shift-056A

Part 2

Kendrix stared at herself in the mirror; she had forgotten how long she had just sat there looking at her reflection. Since she had learned she was in the future she had just lost all sense of time at all. She was in no way a vain person; on the contrary, she thought herself to be rather plain, but the mirror was only capable of reflected space not time. One could only see a world suspended at that very moment in time, and would not witness the transformation of everything about them.

She suddenly heard a ring at the door to the room she had been given. Calling for the door to open, Dr. Jixik walked in. Kendrix remembered the first time she meet her, although she had encountered a few alien species and seen the numerous monsters that Scorpius would send after them, Dr. Jixik was the first non-mammalian alien she had actually gotten to know. Although at first it would seem that a reptilian life-form would seem rather cold and aloof, Kendrix found that out of all the other Doctors she had developed the best relationship with Jixik.

"How are you feeling?" Jixik asked.

"I'm doing all right, I suppose. So what is happening today?" Kendrix responded.

"Well, I am happy to say that at the moment we no longer have any questions for you? I am sorry about the first few days... I realize that our inquisitiveness got somewhat... out of hand."

"There is no need to apologize, I am a scientist too, well I was. I can understand how exciting it would be to encounter evidence which radically changes the way you look at your life's work." Kendrix responded with a wry smile. In all honesty she didn't care, ever since the initial shock of what Dr. Pandit had told her wore off, she had just been in a very trance-like state. She simply did what she had been asked to do, not really worrying about any of the details. Her life had been on autopilot since that point.

"But still, I feel as if we had put you through a lot. Some historians will be coming next week to speak to you. I can tell them to cancel their plans if you don't wish to speak with them." As Jixik spoke the colours on her cranial plates slightly shifted from their blue-green to a much darker green. Kendrix had noticed that before, but couldn't tell what, if any, significance they had. 

"I can speak to them, but I don't see why they would be interested in me. I am not a very important figure, and according to your very accurate records, I died centuries ago." Kendrix was astonished at the data they did have. Apparently after she had appeared they were able to obtain all records on file about her, mainly from the GSA. Of course, she was shocked upon seeing that she was declared "Killed in Action" while serving as a ranger. She didn't know how they knew she was a ranger, and she didn't know how they knew what happened on Rashon, which to her was only 6 days ago. But she had buried those questions and hadn't bothered to access the records anymore. It would require much more effort than she was willing to put in.

"You do know how to use your desk console? It can access current event reports. You have made quite some stir out there, of course many people are declaring this just a hoax, but those historians are from Stanton University. That is one of the most prestigious Universities on Mirinoi. I should think that meeting some of your descendants would be of interest to you?"

Kendrix was suddenly surprised for the first time since she had lapsed into her lull, but she quickly buried it, but seeing Jixik's look she responded; "I didn't have any descendants, and I don't know a Stanton University."

"Your file and what you had relayed to us was that you served aboard Terraventure. Terraventure settled on a world called Mirinoi. I suppose that was after you had... well... came here. It was a major accomplishment for your people; it was their first step into establishing a presence beyond your home-system. I believe the historians were very interested in day-to-day life aboard Terraventure. I don't know that much about it other than what I remember from history, but we could access the databanks if you would like. Maybe we can look up what happened to some of the people you knew." 

She got up and headed toward the desk, it was at that moment that Kendrix jumped up; "Actually, why don't we worry about that later. I am getting hungry, why don't we go get something to eat."

Jixik looked back at her, and her plates changed to a have a slight reddish tinge; "Ok, lets go to the Dining Hall." Kendrix followed her out of the room when she suddenly felt the ground practically heave up from under her as a cacophonous boom echoed throughout the halls. 


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer- I do not own the Power Rangers, I am using their likeness merely for amusement and recieve no profit from writing this.

Message- Sorry for not having added this sooner. I became very bogged down in school affairs. Please review.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Hello,

This is Marjorie Newcastle broadcasting live from outside the Rashoni Spatial Research Institute. Originally a backwater, arid planet, Rashoni gained a notable attraction when a sensor survey of the area 15 years ago revealed the presence of a very awkward spatial disturbance. This apparently stable disturbance attracted some of the sectors leading minds on Quantum Theory when it was revealed that this disturbance is somehow removed from our current Space and Time. The Institute you see behind me was built around what the scientists here term "The Column".

It was here 6 days ago, while performing a deep subspace analysis of The Column, that an unusual circumstance of events took place. Quoting the Head of the institute Dr. Harroute; "A multi-phasic tacheyon upsurge" took place causing a woman who claims to be from the early 21st century to appear. 

This woman who claims to be one Kendrix Morgan, who according to historical records died on this world in the year 2004, has caused massive stir in the Scientific community as the possibility of time-travel and related phenomenon are being discussed in Scientific Communities throughout the known Quadrant. 

Although critics are charging this as another sensationalistic claim made by scientists desperate for funding, supporters argue that this woman does fit the records we have and independent researchers have stated... obscurities in features of her molecular structure which could identify time-travel. Regardless of her whether or not she is infact from the past, something involving The Column transpired 6 days ago which can hopefully yield some important.... ... ... ... What... what was that? Oh my god, Kip can we get a shot of that, over there... To those just coming in this is Marjorie Newcastle and just moments ago a loud explosion sounded from the institute; the image you are hopefully seeing now is the Rashoni Spatial Research Institute. Although we are unclear what happened i appears from the sound and the smoke rising out of building that some large explosion took place, and now I see people fleeing the building. I am going to try to see, SIR! SIR! Yes, can you tell me what happened?"  


"I don't really know, I was in my office when I heard the explosion, the alarm started sounded and so I came out of the building. From the looks at it it came from the main Atrium, where the Column is."

"I see so this was caused by the Column then."

"I don't really know, in the 8 years I have worked here it hasn't done anything to cause an explosion."

"Thank You Sir. Once again, this is Marjorie Newcastle, we will be continuing to cover this story as more unfolds, at the moment more people are fleeing the building and the alarm still appears to be on. Hopefully it is not dangerous, but if so let us all hope that everyone can get out."

The alarm was blaring into her mind as people ran to and fro. It reminded her of the GSA training exercises, the military personnel seemingly running about randomly yet all-aware of what they must do in the particular situation. She was being escorted outside which wouldn't be that difficult were it not for the fact that a large bulk of the building had collapsed in front of their exit. 

It was at that moment that Kendrix realized that her companion, Jixik, was missing. Flames began to surround the area as she looked for a way out, her mind was slowly registering that it was in danger and then she heard some one call out for help. It was at that moment that her brain went awareness mode. 

Looking around she began moving down the hallway towards the source of the cry. Smoke was swirling around her. She managed to reach the end of the hallway and upon turning to her left she saw a young woman trapped beneath a fallen support beam. Quickly looking around for a small rod to act like as a lever, she managed to find a bent pole and grabbed it. Forcing the beam off of the girl's leg she helped her up.

"How do we get out of here?" Kendrix yelled over the roaring flames.

"We're blocked from the main hall. If we head down this hall we might be able to reach secondary building. It..." Kendrix began helping her down the route she had taken, not allowing her to finish knowing that the continuing onslaught of destruction was not a good environment for conversation.

Arriving at a large door, the girl broke from Kendrix's help and hobbled over to the control panel. As she began to enter an override function more of the floor above them collapsed on the hallway they just came down. The brown haired girl keyed in the proper code and the door slide open. Kendrix quickly grabbed her and jumped in as the door closed on the chaos behind them. 

"This is Marjorie Newcastle reporting live from the Rashoni Spatial Research Institute where almost 45 minutes ago a large explosion occurred in the main part of this building. The fire has just now been placed under control and should be extinguished in a manner of minutes. There is no news yet as to casualties but it is known that several people are missing. With us right now is Doctor Kiroyoshi one of the head researchers at the institute here to inform us what happened to cause such destructive destruction."

"Yes Ms. Newcastle, we are still a bit unclear as to the exact happenings, but from what we can tell right now, we believe that the power relays in the secondary laboratory overloaded and exploded."

"Can you tell us why this occurred? Is this the fault of as some of the opponents to this facility say, caused by the spatial distortion?"  
"Although we do not know the precise reason why the relays overloaded, I can say for certain that this was in no way caused by the Column. The secondary lab was running simple theoretical models, no actual experimentation was taking place in the main lab or otherwise. When the power is restored to the main computer we should have a better idea as to what happened."

"Can you tell us where the girl from the past is?"

"I am afraid that Ms. Morgan is currently missing."

"Well thank you for this information Doctor. Once again this Marjorie Newcastle reporting live from the Rashoni Spatial Research Institute. We will continue more with this story as it develops. Back to you in the Studio."


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer- Once again I do not own these characters and receive no profit from writing this.

Note- I hope the people who are reading this story like where it is going. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. Thank You.

Part 4

They were in a skyway which linked two of the compounds together. The environmental seal would protect them from the fire and since she could not hear anymore explosions that must mean that they would be safe for the time being. The skyway was just a tube in which one could look out over the Rashoni landscape. Still as dry and arid as it was when she first set foot on the planet over a hundred years ago, but oddly calming, everything was so still. She was wondering where the evacuees were, but since she didn't really know where they were in relation to the main exit she couldn't make assumptions. 

Kendrix looked down at the young brown haired woman. She was wearing one of the uniforms that many of the lab technicians wore around here, and had shoulder length brown hair. She was as young if not younger than Kendrix. She lay there on the floor looking at Kendrix, it was then that Kendrix noticed that her leg didn't look badly hurt, and then she began to put two and two together.

"How were you easily able to get over to the door when we got here? And how did you open the sealed door, I thought the power was down?"

The woman looked at Kendrix and a smile slowly slid across her face, she then easily lifted herself from the floor standing on two legs; "To answer your first question it is because my leg was never hurt, and the second is because I know all the access codes to this building and so managed to divert power from auxiliary systems and override the door seal. And to answer the question you are going to ask, it is because I am not really here."

Kendrix stared at the woman for a moment; of course then the reality of her situation occurred to her. This isn't that strange; not as strange as following a strange alien girl into a portal to an alien world, and then becoming a power ranger with an evil interstellar, insectoid Dictator sworn to destroy you. Not as odd as sacrificing your life for a team mate and only then being sent 150 some years into the future; "Alright, please tell me everything and I mean everything. I am all ears."

"Well that makes part of my job easier. I am not really here, I am a form of holographic projection from the future."

"The future?"

"Well the future from this point in time about 300 years from this point. The technology related to temporal physics is not that developed. Very little is understood of time other than that it is very complicated. Some scientists feel that it is too complicated a phenomenon to ever truly understand. The effects of time travel and time travel itself are best explained as random. No one knows exactly what will happen."

"I am not in the mood to hear about various temporal physics theorems. Get to the point, if you are from the future what do you want? Why are you talking to me; doesn't that mess up the space-time continuum?" Kendrix sharply interrupted. 

"Alright look, I am talking to you because you are important to our space-time continuum. It is hard to explain, but imagine a string on the floor. Now imagine that at on point on the string it splits into two strands. This is the focal point, which happens to be you. Got it?"

"Are you talking about when a time stream splits in two based on an event where two different actions could have been taken?" Kendrix annoyingly snapped.

"Yeah." The girl responded dryly, "Look, I am from one of those strands. Now imagine that the separation wasn't complete, and that as you move along the string it intertwines again, sometimes a little bit sometime for a long while. That is what the future is like. Two time streams which at times move back into sync with each other and then move out. This movement and influence of the two time streams on each other has caused nothing but havoc."

"So I am the cause of this destruction, as the focal point. I make a decision which causes the time streams to end up like this?"

"... Well... no, you are the focal point that is quite obvious. You will be faced with a situation with two different outcomes. But we aren't exactly sure what has caused these two time streams to fold back into each other."

"So it must be pretty bleak right there now." Kendrix's face began to soften as she thought of such things.

"Well it was fine in the beginning, well after whatever action you take took place the two streams were separate... and then about what... it would be 50 years from this point that the first synchronization occurred. It was pretty bad, the two time streams fighting for a place in the same space. Worlds were destroyed; space distorted. Afterwards we just tried to rebuild, but then a second one occurred... then a third... until it became routine. Some are smaller than others, others are widespread. In total we have endured 12 synchronizations. In the in-between time we do what we can to survive."

"So you are being projected back here to stop this."

"Ye,s I am being projected here to find out what caused this and what will stop it... but I need your help."

Kendrix looked at her... and thought; 'So she says that people are suffering and I may have the opportunity to prevent that. But how do I know what she is saying is the truth... I have been pretty hard on a lot of people since I got here, and I am already in the future... maybe I should start working with them than against them.' "OK. What do you need me to do?"

"At the moment, be our eyes and ears. I can only be projected for a limited time. When this conversation ends I will have to stop."

"Look for what?" Kendrix posed.

"Anything related to what you will be doing in the next few days. Whatever the researchers tell you. Whatever you encounter." As she mentioned this, her body began to flicker.

"When will you be back?"

The woman flickered and faded as she said; "When it is convenient." and with that she was gone.


End file.
